


Naruto, the carrier of the hive

by waadaah



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004), Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waadaah/pseuds/waadaah
Summary: One night a meteorite came down near Konoha, Naruto was then trapped into a new role, a new family, a new purpose. With the surge, he will always challenge those who touches the hive. Is the Element Nations ready for the Xenomorphs? Naruto!OC!Predalien!hybrid, lemons, dark!cold!evil!Naruto, Naruto!Anko
Relationships: Mitarashi Anko/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**AN: The famous hybrid-xenomorph trope, here it is. I am typically very descriptive in transformation themes, so you have been warned. Not for the sensitive kind.**

The moon shined brightly as a young blond boy dressed in an orange jumpsuit sat alone in the forests of Konoha, tears in his eyes. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was a jinchuriki, to be precise the jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox that nearly killed Konoha twelve years ago. As such, he was hated for this fact, though he didn't know why as the Third Hokage had passed a law that forbade people from mentioning the fox. This did little though as they still called him a demon and treated him like dirt. The reason he was crying was because he had been corned by a mob of people. Sure they could not hurt him, but they could still insult and degrade the poor boy as much as they wanted. Despite being 11 years old, and putting up a tough exterior, Naruto was sensitive enough.

\- " _I wish I was strong enough to stop those idiots from making fun of me,_ " Naruto whispered out before closing his eyes.

However, he didn't notice that the shooting star he just wished upon was heading straight for him, close enough. The meteorite slammed right down a few meters away, the force knocking the blond back a few feet.

\- "What was that?" Naruto said as he got to his feet and looked over the crater.

The crater had little black rocks around it, but it also had an egg-like object, it was two and a half feet tall, it had a brown-black and leathery appearance. The egg itself was a whole organism as its own, something that Naruto had not known yet, but as he came closer to it, the egg released a catalyst that unlocked the acids bonded into the chemical salts, releasing the energy being stored.

\- "He is strong…" the Queen whispered through within the egg.

\- "What the hell is this?" Naruto said as he was touching it and knocking it to see the strength within.

Naruto failed to realize the top of the egg was splitting open in four sections that peel back like the petals of a flower, suddenly four tendrils shut out, coiling around Naruto, and pulling him inside the egg. The petals once again closed again.

Naruto was trapped in a fetal position, the fluids were dissolving his clothing away, as Naruto was feeling a more intimate coat onto his skin. At first, it felt sticky and hot, like some sort of massage, but it had no effect on his flesh. His naked body was coated inside the egg. Soon even his arms were sealed to his legs. The fluids were growing more inside as Naruto tried to take in a few gasps of air. He could not move, so restrained within.

With each beat of Naruto's heart, the egg shifted, Naruto tried to move, but was unable to, completely encased. He had no air, he could not breathe, yet he was not passing out, he was not dying.

Without his echo, he had no idea of knowing how close to death he was, but it did not stand to reason he would survive much longer… and yet, he was… He was not dying. Naruto realized that if he was not dying, he was stuck there… in the egg, trapped.

Naruto groaned, looking around and then up. His eyes were the only part of him that he could move. He could see that something was growing from the inner walls, it was taking the shape of a tentacle with a sting-like barb. The tentacle was testing if all the functionality was working fine, it was moving through the dense fluid as Naruto really wanted to move away. Suddenly, the sting went through his chest, piercing his skin and injected him with a very heavy dose of sedative laced venom. Later, the same tentacle, pushed through Naruto's lips, thrusting inside and out, pumping with each thrust fluids into his organism.

Although his active and rational mind was almost completely incapacitated, his primal and unconscious psyche was still roiling with activity. Through it, he sensed, even felt what seemed to be a countless number of voices, but mostly female within his mind. Dozens upon dozens of nonsensical and eerie whispers echoed through his mind while aggressive, liquid growling, and serpentine hissing and even carnal moaning assailed him. Throughout all these jumbled feelings and impressions, a dominant but subtle feminine chuckling seemed to preside over this auditory chaos.

For quite sometime, Naruto was still unable to protest, to move, or to feel as these strange sounds filled his semi-conscious mind. But in time, a peculiar tingling sensation began to to make its presence known, slowly bringing Naruto out of the dreamlike haze and back into sharp realization of his surroundings.

Naruto could not help but to moan breath as a skillful appendage began to play with him as it attached itself with his body, permanently, he would not know, but this sensation was to last up to the day he died.

\- "Oh, hello… I was wondering when you'd wake up…" The voice began to be more apparent into his being as he realized he was still within the egg.

Finally, Naruto managed to fully come to his senses, and began to regain his bearings. His confusion greatly apparent in his veritable fountain of questions, "Wha… Where am I? Who are you? And…?" Veins from the organic matter of the egg had penetrated deep into several parts of his chest, but most were concentrated on his reproductive organs. His eyes widened as Naruto could move slightly more, he could see down.

\- " ** _I'm the Queen, young one,_** " the voice said.

\- "What… What do you want from me?" Naruto said through his thoughts.

\- " _ **Y** **ou shall be the King, Naruto, you will unleash us onto this land,**_ " the Queen said as Naruto's body tensed uncontrollably as pleasure peaked and crashed over his being. "You will rewarded with strength and pleasure."

\- " _ **You will impregnate them, and they shall fight along your side,**_ " the Queen mentioned. "You feed us, and give us existence, and we shall reward you"

\- " _ **You shall be loyal to us, and only to us, and we shall reward you,**_ " The Queen whispered as the pleasure grew more and more.

\- "Ahhh… Let me go…" Naruto moaned

\- " _ **All will be when the time is right, young one,**_ " the Queen whispered as the pain surged, but at the same time it was offset by the pleasure.

His muscles were aching, as they were growing, but without changing the slim shape, his pecs and abdomen perfectly sculpted as if they were carved out of granite. His skin was taking a pale tone, white as new exoskeleton was covering his sides. His fingers and toes were tipped with black claws, his forearms and ankles were covered within the green exoskeleton. His head was covered in a exoskeleton crown where on his side dreadlock-like appendages grew longer. His face was intact, but it did not have his whisker marks anymore, it was paled white, while four mandibles move around it. His eyes were taking a yellow color, slit black. Around his new body, there was a tail that had grown out from his butthole, it seemed to have a mind of its own as it tightly hugged Naruto within the egg.

Nevertheless, it did not take much time for Naruto to wake up and gain fully conscious in his body, as a sudden surge of feelings, he yelled.

\- "Ahhhh," Naruto yelled in pain as he crushed the egg with his claws and his new tailed that ended in blade-like end.

All the fluids splashed over the crater, as the new sunshine was coming out through, people were coming closer.

**(To be continued?)**


	2. Colony

**Chapter 2: Colony**

Naruto roared out, the roaring was deep and profound as it echoed throughout the forest. His mouth had opened until under his ears, revealing a massive jaw. Soon after, a massive resin came out from his throat as well as a long appendage, thick as it moved through his throat, rushing to be out, emerging stiff in a meter length, ending with an inner jaw. With the same momentum, the inner mouth went back inside him, rushing deeper into his belly.

\- "Fuck, what the hell was that?" Naruto said aloud as his voice was deeper, with a mixture of hisses.

\- "What the fuck?" Naruto felt it as it reached down, Naruto remembered it from within the egg, it pushed itself into his throat.

Naruto panicked, he was touching his body getting to know his new self, as he was getting up on the crater. He realized his hands had form into four thick fingers ending in thick black claws. Naruto was moving them as he saw his torso was still human but, on his chest, he had a bone-like exoskeleton as a measure for protecting his organs.

\- "What am I?" Naruto wondered as the tail behind him was moving and wagging trying to balance his new weight.

\- " _ **You are the carrier of the hive, the king, or rather the young king**_ ," the Queen said. " _ **You will grow bigger upon my return**_."

\- "Bigger?" Naruto asked when he was now an impressive seven feet tall. As the tail moved around spontaneously next to his head, showing off the foot and half long barbed end.

Naruto found out his vision had completely changed, it was completely black and then shapes of grey came, moving through the forest. He needed to go back to the village, they must have been wondering about him.

\- " _ **You don't belong to them anymore, young king, you now belong to us,"**_ the feminine voice said firmly. " _ **You will encounter them when the time is right, and you shall make your decision.**_ "

Naruto started walking thinking he may need more time to get used to, but it immediately felt perfectly natural to him. Eventually, he began to pick up the pace, walking about until he almost began to run! As he was running, he was feeling like a child once again, gaining more and more speed.

\- "I feel so agile, my body is so flexible," as he realized his teenage mind was still there with massive limbs, the dreadlocks were flying away as he crushed into the trees.

\- " _ **My young king, you are powerful, you're the protector of our kind**_ ," the Queen said.

As Naruto leapt from treetop to treetop, until from the corner of his sight, he spotted an aura entirely out of place. The blue hued pheromone signature belonged to that of a human. Naruto was intrigued, and driven by his newly instincts, Naruto easily bound up into the tall trees and began to follow it.

\- " _ **You cannot escape your fate, young one,**_ " the Queen whispered softly. Naruto was quietly moving through it. Tracing it like a shark who smells blood by miles away in the sea.

With unsurpassed nimbleness, Naruto leaped from treetop to treetop, closing the distance between himself and his quarry. This was the first time he had ever done this, but for Naruto, it was feeling right, it was feeling himself. His transformation from man to creature was complete, although he retained his human mind, it was now supplemented by sharp primal instinct and an unbreakable sense of loyalty to whatever the Queen says.

\- "This feels awesome," Naruto smirked as he jumped through the blue hue.

Indeed, Naruto was not the only one who had curiosity on the crater, there were three anbus rushing to investigate, and near him, he could see the blue hue aura shining near the black and white vision. However, as he got closer, he started to see a purple one, shining upon her throat and abdomen. Pheromones started to kick in, rushing through his new organism.

\- "What is this feeling?" as Naruto started drooling more as he was holding onto the tree.

\- " _ **Young king…**_ " The Queen said. " _ **You shall impregnate her, you shall have our offspring be born once again, we shall not be alone,**_ " the Queen echoed.

\- "I won't… impregnate…" Naruto claimed.

\- " _ **You won't be able to fight the lust, my young king,**_ " the Queen said as Naruto started feeling something growing out within his inner jaw, from the bottom of his new organism.

Naruto's body was tensing uncontrollably as the pheromones were kicking in, Naruto was hissing softly through the bushes as the humans could hear. The appendage was getting swollen within his throat, as the instincts were telling him to get closer to her.

\- " _ **You are weak, young king, you need to feed, and you need to mate,**_ " The Queen said.

\- " _ **Find her!**_ " the Queen echoed.

\- " **RRrrr** …" Naruto roared as the ninjas heard it once again.

Over some bushes, as Naruto was shaking his head from far, adjusting his newly muscles on his throat, there was a damp forest, where the three ninjas were jumping towards the crater.

\- "What was that?" Kosuke said in his anbu uniform.

\- "Let's be careful," Yugao replied.

\- "Don't worry, Yugao, nothing to worry about, let's keep moving," Tora said.

Naruto's instincts kicked in instead of rationality, his new nature was clear. Naruto leaped closer to them, they were still in the same place, but walking slowly now, not far from each other. Something was telling Naruto to stalk them, to observe them and study them before hitting, and from a distance as he was calculating the precise moment, the knowledge was rushing as the instincts were still the driver onto his actions.

\- " _ **They are worthless to you, young one,**_ " the Queen whispered as Naruto. " _ **Learn our way, stalking them and then hit them in the right moment,**_ " the Queen whispered as Naruto was drooling.

Naruto could see her, Yugao had long straight purple hair, reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes over a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red strips. Her curvy body meant a healthy anatomy for reproduction. Desires were rushing into his organism.

\- " _ **Don't fight our nature, let them rush into you!**_ " the Queen echoed through him. " _ **She will make a great birthing mother,**_ " the Queen said.

\- " **Rrrr** …" Naruto hissed as he moaned within him, the ninja girl quickly moved her head to see what was around, but she missed him.

Naruto had moved over to another tree, which was right behind Kosuke, the one who was at last in the group, and with a quick movement, the blade of his tail crushed right into the torso of the ninja. He moaned in pain as the tail lifted him up.

\- " **Ahh**!" he moaned as he saw how he was coming up. "Let… Let me go…" as he was seeing the barbed end tail crushed into his chest.

\- "Fuck!" Yugao yelled.

\- "What the hell?" Tora said as he moved quickly, but before he could catch him, his body got lifted quickly.

Tora could then see the creature; he could see Naruto walking downwards from the treetop. Naruto held his head, curving his now longer fingers around him. The man could see the long black claws, until Naruto's tongue came out, it came out with such force that it crushed the skeleton passing through.

\- "Fuck!" said Tora as he grabbed his sword right away. "Be careful, Yugao!"

Naruto jumped out of the tree to the middle, right between him and her. Naruto roared as he wagged the tail to clean it from the blood. Yugao rapidly moved to send kunais to him, but Naruto just moved his tail as they fell to the side. Behind Naruto, Tora moved on with his sword, but Naruto bent his knees, and used his tail precisely to break his balance, and make him fall as he then jumped towards him.

\- "Don't kill… me!" He said as he could see his face, but the jaw made it clear it was about to kill him.

\- "Naruto…?" He wondered as the instincts were falling off.

\- "Yes… It is… **me**!" Naruto said as he moved back, but Yugao did not trust him so she pushed her sword through his back, right between the chitin and his human white pale skin.

\- " **Hsss** …" Naruto hissed as he was facing Tora.

Acidic blood was falling onto Tora as it was burning him. Naruto quickly grabbed the sword and pulled it out. Naruto then jumped, moving behind Yugao, hugging her as he started to lick her. She was scared as she saw the barbed tail pointed at her.

\- " **Don't be afraid, we won't kill you,** " Naruto said.

\- "Naruto! Let her go!" Tora said as he was pushing pressure on the acidic wound, at the same time, Naruto's skin already completely regenerated.

\- " **I can't, we need her…** " Naruto said.

\- "We?" Tora said as he came closer but carefully to not make him uncomfortable.

\- " **My Queen and I need her…** " Naruto said. " **We will make her feel good. We won't kill you if you let her come with us!** " Naruto explained. She was nodding her head as Naruto was touching her body, feeling her.

\- "I can't!" the man shouted. He could not let him go.

So as the man rushed in, Naruto slammed his tail towards him releasing an acid rain towards the human, Naruto could feel the tail regenerating it through the barb as it was burning some of the man. Naruto pushed Yugao to the soil as he propelled himself to him, using his claws to slash him as he then finished him by biting him hard on his neck, tasting the flesh.

\- " **Rrr** …" Naruto roared as victory as he moved his tail rapidly.

\- " **I didn't want to kill him, but you are making us no choice,** " Naruto was speaking of the hive. " **I shall protect our colony, our hive.** " Naruto said.

Naruto turned to see the female as he was using his thick tongue to lick off the blood out of his face, he was drooling out a transparent fluid, sweet in flavour. The lady was harmed, but nothing major, she was panting in fear. Naruto could feel it, but also the purple hue on her throat shining clearly to him.

\- " **You have nothing to fear,** " Naruto said. " **We are truly no harm those who help the hive,** " Naruto said as the arousal was too large to ignore.

Naruto started walking to her as his tail moved into a standby position, helping him maintaining balance as his torso was pushed forward as he walked. The girl was rushing to get up, but at the same time, fell onto the soil.

\- "Naruto… You need help…" Yugao was saying.

\- " **I haven't felt so well ever in my life,** " Naruto said as his true strength was rushing to his new muscles.

\- "Don't touch me!" she said as she could see the insect-like carapace along his head. His dark eyes with small yellow slits looking at her.

She was watching in silence, as Naruto moved down to her sight as he was coming closer, walking with his four limbs felt as natural as walking bipedal.

\- "What are you going to do?" she said as she saw his mandible moving, as drool was coming down.

Naruto remained quiet, moved closer and placed his face awfully close to hers. In seconds, the inner jaw forced itself into her mouth along with a flood of glutinous saliva which washed into her throat, making her choke. Naruto's mandible closed around her face, the talons on the end digged into her skull, matting her hair with slime. The girl tried to snatch a breath through her nose, only to nearly gag at the horrid stench out of the creature's open maw.

\- " _ **Let it go through, impregnate her!**_ " the Queen shouted.

The proboscis, wet, slimy, and horribly warm forced its way into her throat, and she reflexively shallowed. Each thrust into her mouth made Naruto-s mandibles contract over her face as his own throat flexed. Saliva went down her gullet, and she shuddered at the sweet taste of it, but kept swallowing on reflex. Naruto convulsed, and the girl's breath stopped as the first lump hit the back of her throat. The throat bulged as the gelatinous gobbet traveled down her esophagus, aided both by Naruto's new contracting muscles along his new throat, and the girl's own spasms.

More sweet tasting goo rushed into her mouth as the eggs were passing. The human shallowed desperately, eyes streaming, pulling the eggs deeper into her own stomach as she tried not to choke. The rest of the eggs, all five of them were forced into her in quick succession, bulging out her throat as they passed.

By the end of it, the girl's head was going light from lack of air, and her stomach was packed and churning enough that she felt nauseous. Naruto retracted his tongue, pulling it backwards into his throat, he could feel it was resting deep into him. Naruto pulled away slowly from her as the girl's head fell back onto the soil. Her face was covered all over in thick saliva, and more was in her hair, sticking it up in spikes and gluing some of the strands to the soil.

\- " **Ahhh** …" Naruto hissed as his tongue was readjusting inside him. His vision could see the green eggs inside her, pushing and living, his hive.

\- " _ **Good, young one,**_ " the Queen said.

The act finished as she quickly started feeling a warm in her belly, as it began to seep out into the rest of her form, but particularly up her spine. The feelings made her oddly relaxed and calm, despite the rater dire situation.

\- " _ **Find us a colony, build the hive, secure us a place,**_ " the Queen rushed into Naruto as he was returning from what he had just done.

Even though Naruto felt badly about what he had done, he knew it was necessary, it was the only way for him and her to procreate, to build themselves a hive on this land until his Queen returns.

\- " _ **The start of our life cycle,**_ " the Queen replied.

Naruto's tail quickly grabbed her as it coiled around her, carrying her behind him, he was moving around feeling his strength coming back, the pheromones were calmed once again as his conscious came back. The human was sweaty and visibly aroused, and she will remain like for significant amount of time.

\- " _ **We breed through with human females, and she will be dying for having more until her last day, your fluids are one of a kind,**_ " the Queen said as Naruto moved through the forest.

Naruto rushed into the forest, following of the Queen's order. The human was held around his coils, unconscious. Naruto was looking for somewhere dark and warm, and at the same time humid. He did not know how he knew it, but his instincts were driving him. The faster he could find it, the faster he could be back to Konoha, and then explain all of this in a reasonable way, but at the same time, he was thinking would they accept him back?

\- " _ **They won't, humans will never accept you, but our hive will…**_ " the Queen said.

It did not take much, laps and running to find a cave within the forest, Naruto scuttled into the darkness to explore. For quite a while, Naruto was crawling around a long rocky hallway. By now, his night vision kicked in, adjusting himself. As Naruto moved through the end of the passage, he reached out to larger chamber. A beam of light shone through a large crack in the ceiling. And in the middle of the floor there was a large underground pool. The beam shot through the lake, revealing its crystal clearness.

\- " _ **Young king, you have a hive to make, no time to waste**_ " the Queen said.

Naruto continued as he was walking through the shallow pool, and then he saw the beginning of another passage at the other side of the room. It was another long hall, so Naruto scuttled as quickly as he could. Having reached the end in seconds, Naruto surveyed the next room. This chamber was even larger than the pool room. Several more beams of light lit the room through the roof.

\- "Hatchery…" Naruto whispered out as Naruto jumped out to the wall, crawling, familiarizing to his place as the female human was behind him.

Naruto was feeling saliva filling out his throat as it began to come out, he used his tongue to place it onto the walls. It was super sticky. Naruto then moved the human against the resin, securing her in place. Naruto continued covering more and more wall with the resin, it felt natural to him to do so.

\- " **You will be well, birthing mother** ," Naruto spoke out as she was moaning in pain.

The girl had a huge belly grown out as the resin was keeping her in place, they were definitely moving, Naruto could see the five moving through inside her, which made him smirk, even though he did not intend too.

\- "Ahhh…" The girl snapped out, yelling in pain. "It fucking hurts…" she yelled out. As Naruto was just right in front of her.

\- " **Calm down, you'll get used to them** ," Naruto said.

At the word, Naruto felt as if he was going to puke something, and sure enough organic resin came out, dark green in colour, and spontaneously, he started covering her more, and slowly, pushed the human against it. Naruto continued to resin her, securing her for birth. The human was purring softly as she was feeling her offspring growing inside.

\- "They are like snakes…" She said as she was looking around, trying to figure out what was happening.

\- " **They won't harm you, they just want to be born** ," Naruto whispered from top of her as he was touching her face, pushing his fingers into her to calm her down. She was sucking and then biting them down the chitin.

Something squirmed inside her, the girl stared down at herself, down at her overstuffed belly, looking at the movement, long and sinuous, like a rope of muscles dragging against the inside of her belly. Then there was a sharp, stabbing pain deep, deep inside her, and then she felt a sudden flush of warmth within her. They were coming out, they were emerging right one after another. Naruto smiled as he was seeing them from above.

\- "I don't know if I can hold it for the rest," she said as just had emerged.

\- "Y **ou will, or they will eat you alive, if you don't let them out, they will find their way,** " Naruto smiled as he saw them underneath her.

The blood covered snake like creatures moved down to the cave, moving around, and exploring the new universe, Naruto felt happy, he could feel the new voices through his mindlike, it was not the Queen lonely, there were five more. It was not far from one of the snakes he had given birth moved back to her, it slithered up through her chest. She could see their long, wormlike body, still covered in blood. Naruto looked at the creature just above her as he pulled out his fingers from the girl.

\- " **She is hungry, but fear not, he will grow rapidly, and he will also be feeding you,** " Naruto smiled as he moved down.

The creatures were growing into humanoid shapes, characterized by their bio-mechanical skeletal appearance, covered on a black chitinous hide, ribbed sides, double-ringers, and a segmented tail like Naruto but the barbed tip was shorter than his. The creatures were a bit bulkier, they had tube like protrusions emerging from his back. Their skulls were cylindrical and elongated, his mouth were fanged filled, and they also possessed ridged sheathes along their forearms that held blades, they were segmented, with the same dark color of its chitinous hide. They were evidently female as their chest contained two rounded appendages protected by the exoskeleton, their curvy body made them more agile but also more feral.

\- " **My drones** ," Naruto smirked after the two hours for them to developed completely. They started to hiss around the newly found cave, and the human up high, could understand what they were saying.

\- "Feeding…" she called. "They are indeed hungry, young king" she calmly said as she was becoming part of the hive.

\- " **Indeed, birthing mother,** " Naruto replied.

Naruto stroke the drones's ridged, domed head, as they were hissing and releasing their tongues out, Naruto could feel their urges of blood, they wanted to feed. Two other drones moved into spitting more and more resin around the new hive.

\- " **We need more, more birthing mothers…** " Naruto said as he started moving towards the entrance of the cave.

\- " **Ahhh** …" Naruto moaned as he started leaping through the cave, three of his drones followed behind, learning the way as they shared a mental link.

* * *

**(Six months later)**

A year had passed since Naruto's disappearance, since scientists were examining the crate and obviously found matter that was out of this world. Several corpses have been found along the forest, most had their skull crushed through, others had their chest crushed by thick objects. Several anbu were sent to investigate, but just some returned alive, and with no clues on what it could have happened. No one knew about Naruto or the creatures he held as his new family.

That day, Naruto was floating on the underground lake in the cave, slowly observing the pregnant women along the hive, they were securely pinned on the wall as the drones steadily approached them, they were pushing down into their throats flesh and blood from their victims, feeding them as they were all moaning in pain. Naruto would impregnate them daily during the nights. They were all watching down Naruto from their firm restrain as the drones moved and swam around him.

\- " _ **We won't be able to grow more and keep more birthing mothers without me along your side, side,**_ " the Queen said as beneath Naruto, deep under the lake, there was an egg forming from the fluids leaking from the women pinned from the walls, getting mixed to the water of the lake.

\- "I will find you a host, my Queen," Naruto smiled at the thought of finally mating with his Queen. "Someone who appreciates our hive," Naruto said.

The day was coming back on, as Naruto slowly swam back to the soil, moving towards the hive as he then leaped to the outside. Most of his time was about to hunt down and capture females who were hiking lonely on the forest, but after having twenty birthing mothers, and over 100 drones, he was ready for the main task, find his Queen a host body.

Besides the reasons of mating with the Queen, Naruto knew a good host was required, having the Queen in the colony would bring an ovipositor in the cave, eggs would come out, and with that many more women would give birth to more drones. Naruto alone would only need to mate with the Queen, and with that the life cycle would go on.

\- " **I gotta go back to the village…** " Naruto whispered as he was moving through. " **I shall find you a host,** " he said.

**(To be continued?)**


	3. Adam and Eve

**Chapter 3: Adam and Eve**

A light fog floated along within the forest, owls hooted on the trees, as the early morning was breaking the start of a new day. Around six months has passed since the disappearance of Naruto, but life continued, ninjas kept on their exams to move up the ranks, and they happen to do their chunin exam right in the same forest. Legends were all about the forty-fourth training ground, commonly known as the Forest of Death.

It was a dangerous place, filled with hordes of flora and fauna, often gigantic and tall trees, poisonous sometimes, and but no one would imagine that the cave channels would take a new threat into the game of the training grounds. The forest was a place to test survival and fighting skills of genin ranked ninjas trying to become chunin.

Drones were leaping and crawling over the trees and bushes, hissing as they were on a constant hunt for food for their birthers, the females that were trapped in a never ending pregnancy of further drones. Naruto had been busy these months, training and expanding his hive, but it came to a point that with twenty birthers, he could not keep hold to grow the hive any further without the help a Queen.

\- " ** _Drones are detecting more humans in the forest than usual, young king,_** " the Queen whispered as Naruto was walking outside the hive.

\- " ** _Remember, young king, the host must be willing to accept you, and willing to mate with you,_** " the Queen advised.

Evidently, the chunin exams had started recently, and over fifty new ninjas were in the 10 kilometre radios of the deep forest, drones were all over, stalking and calculating the best moment to strike without been seen, Naruto was just laying on a tree, listening to his drones as he was looking at them from the treetop.

\- " _They are beautiful creatures,_ " he thought, their curvy and agile bodies, their teeth like his, they were just evidently feminine.

They also evolved as they grew further into adulthood over eight days from birthing, gaining a longer tail, reaching over 16 feet long, their strength would peak, and they would love to blend into the surrounding spaces making them hard to detect. Naruto had train with them within the cave, gaining basic body-to-body combat, learning more about his acidic abilities and organic weapons.

Naruto had become colder against humans, collecting them just to take advantage of them, they despised him and now he has become what they were afraid of, Naruto was just waiting on a tree, hissing softly as the drones advanced even further, then he continued to move, looking for a purple hued along the forest, he needed to find a host for the Queen who has been trapped in the hive mind.

* * *

In a farther section of the forest, a drone was stalking a pair of ninjas. She was hissing from above on the tree, she was studying them. The three blue hued auras were dressed in beige uniforms with masks attached to their mouths. Their headpiece had four vertical lines. The drone hissed louder as she moved crawled and leaped to nearby tree.

\- "What was that?" One of them asked to the others, getting his kunai ready.

\- "I've heard the forest has been known for that sound recently," one of the guys replied.

Roaring came as the drone stepped outside, in front of the tree, showing of the fangs as she hissed at them, she was drooling constantly from her mouth, as she then was showing off her inner jaw, and jumped towards one of them, rushing to bite him off the neck, crushing the bones.

\- "Ahh!" he yelled in pain as the others reacted.

However, the figure was melting away, as more and more figures were surrounding the drone. She was adjusting her view, looking for the blue hue as she quickly identified it in the bushes. All of the ones that were around here were not real, they had a blue hue but it was not as bright as the ones in the bushes.

\- " **Hsss…** " she hissed as kunais were coming out of the fake figures around her.

The drone missed them as she ducked them by moving through them, some hit her, but the chitin was hard enough to not cause any really harm. They realized they were spot, but it was too late. She quickly bit the first one on the neck as she then curled into a ball, rolling in the air and landing on the ninja with her tail, knocking him down.

\- "Fuck…" the other said, as she moved forward pouncing onto him and clawed him three times, before biting him on the shoulder.

The other was coming after her from behind, but she wrapped her tail around the third one's leg, pulling him and tripping the ninja. In mid air she stabbed him on the guts, lifting him up and then throwing him away.

\- " **Hzzzkkk…!** " She roared as she was finishing them, eating them to feed the birthing mothers and herself.

* * *

Naruto was significantly bigger and bulkier than the drones, at 7 feet long, he was leaping from treetop to treetop, two other drones were following him nearby. Naruto was reaching to a place in the forest that had several humans, but within them, there was a female. Several drones were already watching, and they felt she might be a good host.

\- " _So many humans today in the forest_ ," Naruto whispered as he landed on the soil, his talons were digging onto the mud as the drones were on all four walking beside him, a meter behind.

Naruto was walking bipedal as he was sensing the other drones, they were a kilometre away, and with that, Naruto jumped once again onto the tree, digging his claws as his tongue came out spontaneously. He could see the purple hue near, as he continued leaping.

Over there, there were already drones watching, studying them, there were just a boy with pale skin and red hair, and three ninjas, a tall one and two short ones, drones were stalking them, but specially the two other blue hues that were with the purple one, the female. One threw umbrellas onto the sky, when the four drones came out, as one of the three ninjas were looking up, a drone crushed his chest.

\- "Ah…" he moaned in pain as Gaara did not see the drone exactly.

From the umbrellas there were needles flying away, however, they did not harm the exoskeleton. The leader of the three looked around as he saw the creature, her natural black chitin exoskeleton, her long elongated head. Her face had no visible eyes. Shigure could see the creature had eight pointed tube like protrusions that stuck out.

\- " **Hsss…** " the drone hissed at him, while other two showed up around Gaara, hissing as he smirked.

\- "Come…" Gaara said.

One of them jumped with her arm blades, attempting to slash him as the sand barely was matching the drone's speed, the other hissed while flinging acid onto Gaara, Gaara needed to use more of his sand as the acid was quite potent. The third just pounced onto Gaara, as the sand was trying to keep up with the speed of the three drones.

\- "They are fast…" Gaara said as he raised his arms, he was forming a triangle with his hands, and the little left sand pushed one of the drones and coiled around her.

Nevertheless, at the threat, the other two clawed their dome head, damaging themselves to release a puddle of acid on the soil where Gaara was standing, breaking his jutsu and when it did, the two jumped out to slash him alive, eating the flesh that Gaara thought he had never had. The third just moved around, leaving those three alone. Naruto was going to reach them.

\- "What the fuck was that?" Kiba said as Shino and Hinata were quietly observing.

\- "The rumors were true," Shino said ignoring Naruto walking behind until the drones behind him started to hiss.

\- " _ **Would her be worthy of me?**_ " the Queen wonder as Naruto focused on them.

\- " _How do I know if she is a good host?_ " Naruto wondered.

\- " _ **You will naturally know**_ " the Queen said. " _ **Then, you will feel her as she response to you, whether she love the hive or not.**_ "

\- " _ **When you impregnate, your drool is mixed with a hormone that act as an aphrodisiac. That is the musky but strong smell you release when impregnating,**_ " The Queen explained. " _ **While mating, it must be a willing act between the parties.**_ "

Naruto had never mated before, just kissed and impregnated women on a daily basis, but never mated, he did not know how it was going to work, from outside he had no genitals, but as the thought rushed through, the Queen confirmed he indeed had.

Kiba turned away as he saw Naruto's face covered with the greenish, yellowish exoskeleton and chitinous material, the dread lock like appendages were on the sides of the long head chitinous piece showing off the rank he possessed as king, his eyes were now fully black, gaining a vision of the xenomorph but detailed enough to recognize them. The blue hue was evident as well as the purple throat of Hinata in between them.

\- "Naruto…?" Kiba whispered as he was paralyzed, the others moved away slightly as they saw his fangs, claws and 1-foot long bladed tail right next to his head, ready to stab them.

\- "I assume you guys were assigned as a team," Naruto said coldly to them as he was holding the hissing drones from above and between.

Naruto moved closer, in a second next to Hinata's ear, as the Queen crushed into Naruto's memories, sensing her feelings to him, advising his young king.

\- "I know you have always had feelings for me," Naruto spoke as his whole jaw opened to show the razor-sharp pointing teeth. "There's no missing hope," Naruto whispered as he let his proboscis appendage lick her neck as it went back inside. Suddenly the wagging tail on his back was getting firmed again as it went towards Kiba, almost stabbing him onto the chest, but he duck it, while grabbing Hinata out, jumping higher to the tree.

\- "Hinata!" Kiba yelled as one of the drones pounced at him, attempting to claw him three times, but Kiba jumped away, as another drone came also, hissing, surrounding him along with Shino as they were touching each other back. Later a three came.

Akamaru was crying under Kiba's hoodie, as they both grabbed a kunai getting ready to fight, two drones pounced them, one at Shino and another at Kiba. They moved very fast,the one at Shino was going to bite him on the shoulder, but he quickly jumped away as the tail came after, almost stabbing him on the chest, the blade landed on the soil almost near it, as Shino moved back.

With Kiba, the drone wrapped its tail around Kiba's leg in a very fast motion, puled and tripped him as then she jumped at him, but the drone saw the blue hued disappeared so she quickly looked for him. Kiba showed up on her back, trying to claw her head only to find out his fingers were burning off the acid.

\- " **Hsss!** " the drone hissed while rolling in the air as she dropped off Kiba from her back landing in front of him.

Meanwhile, up high, Hinata found herself under Naruto, his bulky body on top of hers as she saw him moving closer to her face, the dreadlocks were moving through her body as Naruto took his time to listen to her breathing. Naruto's mandibles were spontaneously moving around his head as he was coming closer.

\- " **No need to be afraid, Hinata** ," Naruto said as he approached her. " **We don't kill female humans. They are all very eager to be doing their part for the hive.** " Naruto knew it was because of his pheromones that were saturated in the muggy air of the cave.

\- "Naruto…? Why can't I move?" Hinata said paralyzed.

Instead, Naruto moved forward, using his clawed hands to align her face to his, Hinata could closely see Naruto's face and his ripped human abs around the chitin, she blushed. Naruto opened his jaw as the fangs showed up and the slow warmth air touched her lips.

\- "Naruto! Let me go!" Hinata said softly as she was moving away.

\- " **Hss…** " Naruto hissed angrily at the reaction.

\- "You… You are not Naruto," she yelled.

\- " **Rrr…!** " Naruto hissed as the drone nearby jumped out, pulling her from the attached soil, and taking her away, meanwhile Naruto saw Kiba and Shino down below already wounded by the drones that were fighting. Naruto wanted revenge, so he jumped off the branch onto the soil, his weight was evident as he landed. His feet appeared to be four fingered hands, with long talons as they dig the dirt while he walked.

\- "Fuck..." Kiba said. "Naruto..." Shino whispered as Naruto let his jaw open again, as the thick proboscis came out once again, stiff in the meter long out, as it went back in.

\- "Naruto, is that really you?" Shino asked.

\- "I am one of the xenomorph now, and I love the feeling surging on my veins, the lust and blood-thirst," Naruto said as he was circle them like a predator stalking his prey, the drones knew he wanted to finish them.

\- "Are you going to kill us or what?" Kiba said as he was spitting blood from the acidic wound on his arms, leaving him defendless.

\- "It is certainly you are not a threat for us, leave now and may spare your life," Naruto whispered.

Both were struggling as they walked away, Shino helped him as the drones were hissing at them constantly. Naruto just jumped away, he needed to find a suitable woman to become an agent of the Queen in the hive. There was no time, so he jumped digging his claws onto the wood as he continued travelling through.

* * *

**(Over a few kilometers from the location)**

A lonely drone was watching a purple hued, her throat was shining as she was facing a blue hued, the drone was hissing softly at them as she was watching from behind. She was telling Naruto about this other candidate.

\- "It has been a while, Anko," the man said, who later was identified to be Orochimaru.

\- "You are an extremely dangerous S-class wanted criminal," Anko said. "That is why I am going to kill you, even if it costs me my life!"

\- "It is my job as your former subordinate who learned everything from you, right…" she said as she released kunais from her sleeve.

Orochimaru released his tongue out with extreme speed, Anko managed to duck it, but not the second time when it attached to her wrisk, pulling her, but Anko then released her snake jutsu. They all flew away to Orochimaru, pulling him over to where she was. Orochimaru was holding her, but she used that as an advantage as she managed to do a jutsu with his hand. Orochimaru glared at the hand sign.

\- "Yes, we are going to die together," Anko assured.

Regretfully, Anko realized he was not holding Orochimaru. Actually, Orochimaru was just behind her, she was disappointed. She really thought she had him. Anko was helpless, she tried to throw a kunai at him, but she failed.

Naruto had reached to the place, but he decided to observe along with the drone, he needed to learn about her, to see what this was about. The Queen had thought him that to observe and think is better than to react without plans.

Orochimaru was coming closer to her, as she was feeling harmed, as Orochimaru was telling her about the plans to kill the Hokage, but Orochimaru said he didn't have enough people to do so. Naruto was learning about Orochimaru now, even though he was fully loyal to the hive, he would care for those who thought about him, and the hokage was one of them.

Anko was feeling more harmed, as she was struggling to breathe. She fell on her knees as Orochimaru came closer to her, telling her that there was a boy who he wanted.

\- "He will die, as usual," Anko said.

\- "There is only a 10 % chance he will survive, and who knows he might be like you," Orochimaru said.

\- "Are you jealous?" Orochimaru said while touching her face.

\- "Are you still angry that I used you, and cast you off like trash?" Orochimaru laughed as he walked away from her, and then disappeared.

\- "Damn it!" Anko said.

Naruto showed up as he landed in front of her, she was seeing the muscled figure whose abs, chest and face was what remained human in the creature. She could identify him as Naruto, she was frozen as she back away. Naruto naturally opened his mouth showing his razor-sharp fangs. He slowly was moving towards her.

\- "Naruto?! What happened to you?" Anko wondered as she was rushing for her kunai

\- "Don't be afraid, Anko, I have been blessed into the hive, welcomed in a family," Naruto said as he was moving his clawed hands, showing them off to Anko as the arm-blade released.

\- "They have gained me power, and in turn I have helped them grow," Naruto said while the drones were coming around them.

Anko could see the black exoskeleton creatures, she saw their elongated heads, as they were hissing softly at her, moving through from above and below. Some had wounds as their acidic blood was bleeding away. They appeared to be smooth, until to their back, eight pointed tube like protrusions that stuck out, behind the drones, there were a long segmented tail that swished about.

\- "I know you are afraid, but I have also been casted away, named demons, and they accepted me as one of us, and now we are for our Queen," Naruto said as he dropped down on floor, moving towards her. Anko was looking at the young face within that large body.

\- "Naruto…" Anko said.

\- "Don't you want to kill him" Naruto whispered as he was getting closer

\- "You will gain the pleasure of giving birth, of killing those that offend you and the hive," Naruto said.

\- "What should I do?" Anko said as Naruto's face was just inches away.

\- "Do you swear loyalty to the hive?" Naruto asked.

Anko was looking around at the creatures, hissing as they opened up their lips, showing off the two mouths, their razor fangs. She hesitated a little, but the revenge, her loneliness, they all made her to turn the cards away.

\- "I do…" Anko finally replied as Naruto was waiting for the answer.

\- "Open…" Naruto hissed.

**_(Lemon warning)_ **

At the command, Anko opened her mouth, as Naruto opened up his lips revealing the twin neat rows of crystalline teeth of his. He opened up his mouth as well, letting out a low sounding hiss. From inside his dark maw, the long and thick tube-lke tongue extended, dripping saliva. The slimy appendage kept inching closer and closer until it touched Anko's lips. Anko's tongue reached out to meet Naruto's. Anko could feel that Naruto's tongue had a slipt opening on its lip. It opened and seeped a viscous fluid onto her tongue, until it slid into her mouth, the passionate kiss started as Naruto's tongue writhed inside.

\- "She is accepting you," the Queen said. "She might be the willing host we were looking for,"

Anko was moaning as loud as she could into the invasive organ. The tongue began undulating inside her throat, causing her neck to display rippling like distortions. A shockwave of pleasure rippled through her body when the tongue spurted a viscous load, coating her esophagus.

Anko became moist in the midst the tongue's ministrations to her throat, Anko brought up her hands, and grabbed the sides of Naruto, through the dread-like appendages, and pulled herself closer to his face, until her lips met his, driving his tongue deeper down. Her body began to shake as she felt the first wave of pleasure. An explosion of ecstasy erupted from her chest and spread from her. Naruto was still pumping fluids down her throat, intoxicating with the necessary nutrients she would need to awake.

Naruto slowly started feeling something out of this world, something was elongating from within his crotch, pulling out a little before slamming her down at full speed. Naruto was moaning causing him to push his tongue even further, Anko was crying at the feeling.

\- "Mmmm..." Anko moaned as she could.

When she receded, Naruto began retracting his tongue from Anko's throat, occasionally spurting fluids along he way. Leaving only the top section of his tongue inside. Naruto gushed a mouthful of fluids. She greedily swallowed it all, the wad bulging down her throat, warming it as it went down. Anko was sucking as the last of his slimy length slide out.

\- " **You shall be born, my Queen** ," Naruto softly said as the drones moved in, rushing to grab her and placing her onto Naruto's back.

\- "Ah…" Anko said as she was recovering from what had happened, her body was still releasing fluids as it could not hold the load delivered yet.

Naruto was grabbing on trees looking around and then moving away while Anko was still half sleepy and hazy to what just had happened. Nonetheless, Anko was still seeing the trees and bushes, but as Naruto was coming closer, she could see a large tree with rater large scratch mark going down its trunk, thick gouges starting from near the top of the tree and petering out towards the bottom, as if it had climbed by countless viciously clawed creature. Naruto was reaching to the cavern mouth.

\- "Where are you taking me?" Anko said.

\- " **To the hive,** " Naruto replied.

Initially it was completely dark within what seemed to be a rather large expanse of a gooey material, but Anko's eyes were adjusting as she was lying on Naruto's cold back, A tiny speck of light was off in the distance, Anko could feel the dusky atmosphere, but she was feeling observed. As Anko look above, she could see the bodies that were firmly pinned against the hive wall, they were moaning at Naruto's presence as Naruto continued moving into the underground pool, submerging himself and pushing Anko closer to the egg that was within it.

\- " **Bring her closer!** " the Queen echoed as Naruto swam closer and closer to the egg.

Tendrils were coming out as they moved and slithered through Anko, she was trying to hold her breath underneath, but suddenly, she failed and instead she tasted the sweetness of the fluids of the hive pool while being pushed into the egg. Naruto then emerged at end, as he crawled out into the birthers.

* * *

After a few moments, Hinata's consciousness began to return, as she saw she was pinned up on a all with some kind of hard black substance holding her limbs down. She tried to move away, but she could not.

\- "Ah..." she struggled as the same substance was covering her mouth, but she then started looking around. She was looking at most of the women with 6 or 7 months pregnancy.

Over them she saw the drones moving to kiss the women, while transferring a slime into them, different from what Naruto would impregnate them with, the slime was a concentrate of nutrients and fluids to keep them alive and healthy, not only for them, but also for the embryos that were growing inside them.

Nonetheless, as she kept looking around she could hear a gruesome suctioning noise, Hinata tried to move around, she could see Naruto who had his mandibles clenched tight around one of the woman inside, holding her in place as the pumping squelching noise continued. Hinata could see Naruto's throat convulsing in time with the sounds, and see the lumps moving down the gullet from the outside, the five lumps as Hinata counted, then the mandibles released her face as Naruto withdrew, leaving the woman gasping and coughing. Naruto flicked his head, tossing his rubbery dreadlocks as he stalked away.

Hinata could see the smaller creatures coming off from the women, as the life cycle continued, they needed to grow and grow faster, and to do so, they needed more birthers, and the Queen was key. Anko was pushed inside of it, as it was closing up. As soon as she entered, a tendril began thrusting into her mouth, it was a very tight fit. It did not feel pleasurable, it was actually painful, it was changing her.

Anko tried to fight it, she closed her eyes trying to focus to summon up all her willpower. As her clothing was being dissolved in the submerged egg, the tendrils on her limbs started to reach her, moved deeper, as she was trying to move out, to swim out from there. The tendrils were engorging themselves, as Anko was fighting in denial, as they moved in, they pumped more and more fluids into her. All the drones she had seen as monsters, were changing into lust, the Queen was breaking her willpower. Anko began to suck on the tendril, moving her head as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her conscious was hazing within the egg.

\- " _ **My host, you shall be powerful and strong,**_ " the Queen finally spoke with her mind as she was getting networked with the hive mind. " _ **You will my agent, my ultimate representative, Anko, Naruto is the ultimate warrior, protecting your steps, following you and mating with you**_ "

With her mind consumed, the Queen knew the first phase was done, so the egg withdrew from her mouth, her hands were changing, her fingers were elongating, a exoskeleton and chitin was forming on the sides of her body, on her legs, the exoskeleton travelled up her forearms forming a spike at the back of her elbows. The exoskeleton was cutting off her hair, forming a crown-like chitinous plate while leaving her headset intact. Her pupil and iris faded away, leaving her with black predatory eyes. Her teeth elongated to razor points as her jaw was becoming like Naruto's, reaching to just under the base of her ears. Anko was feeling them with her new tongue, inner jaw.

\- " **Ah…** " Anko moaned as her tongue was out in the egg. Anko could see her smile, she was happy, it was an acknowledgement, her heart was racing.

Anko moaned as her breasts were enlarged as the exoskeleton was forming on their base and forming just on the sides to cover their nipples, leaving her torso and chest exposed like Naruto's, forming muscles showing off her strength. Her back was growing tubular appendages as her tail grew out from her butt, as it was all covered by exoskeleton. She was just slightly shorter than Naruto.

\- " _You are within me, I can sense you throughout my body, you are touching me_ " Anko thought as the Queen was merging into her.

* * *

After a few moments, Anko broke out of the egg, and moved over to the shore of the underground pool. Naruto moved to see her, as she had definitely changed, her curves could not be hidden, as the exoskeleton was covering the sides of her torso. Her voluptuous body were showing bigger breasts than before, firmed as the exoskeleton kept them that way.

\- " _ **This is me,**_ " the Queen said through the hive mind.

Her abdomen was left human with some exoskeleton moving through, but leaving her slim and firm abs in place. Anko felt the strength as her jaw opened similarly to Naruto, releasing a tube-like tongue, like Naruto's but thinner than his.

\- " **Queen,** " Naruto whispered as he landed to the shore, moving slowly to Anko, and he realized he was still slightly taller than her, Naruto opened his arms as he then felt how his length came out from its protective confines.

\- " **Take me now. Together we shall bring the first generation of our race into this world,** " Anko/Queen said as she also wanted him.

**(Lemon warning)**

Naruto pounced as he gripped her hips harshly, Anko flaied her blade tipped tail, they were both hissing in unison as their inner jaw tongues touched and merged into a mutual movement between both throats, shifting as Naruto attached to her face. Naruto began to pump, as pleasure flooded into the Queen's body.

\- " **Don't stop,** " Anko whispered through the hive mind.

Naruto's hands shifted from her hips to her dorsal spikes, which was an appendage he never grew. Anko moved her newly clawed hands around to grab her mate's legs and dug her claws into them. Dark yellow green blood, dripped from the Queen's claws harmlessly onto the resin floor.

\- " **Fulfill your duty and pour it all inside,** " Anko said as her womb was filled, as the rush went to fertilize millions of eggs, even after that, they remained linked, enjoying the presence of each other.

Drones came down, to attached them together, pushing their link even further as both of them were coated in the translucent slime, then they were risen up in the hive, Naruto facing the ceiling, while Anko was facing downwards the black slimy floor. Surrounding them, there were female humans observing the disturbing act as more were to come.

After an entire day, eight resin ropes hung down from the high ceiling. Naruto was slowly breaking apart, leaving the Queen's body as he landed on the floor, noticing what had happened. Anko was feeling heavy now, the eggs were growing quickly.

\- " **Ahh... What had happened, Naruto?** " Anko said as she awoke.

Naruto was observing from far, as he noticed a wax colored organ sliding out from her crotch, more and more of the new organ came out of her, as she started to purr in delight. This was the beginning of her ovipositor, differently from the one that acted from Naruto's tongue. In the midst of the ecstatic waves filling her senses.

\- " _ **It is our ovipositor, for 28 days straight you will give birth to dozen eggs an hour,**_ " the Queen spoke through Naruto and Anko upon the obvious question.

In a manner of minutes a leathery egg plop out from the ovipositor, drones made themselves busy by moving the eggs into different spots to make room for more eggs.

\- " **Children, your influence must spread if the hive is to grow further. Use these eggs to bring more into the fold. Give them a taste of the pleasures of the hive,** " the Queen echoed through all.

The birthers could see the eggs being placed closer to them, as they were pulsating, the older ones had their top opened. Four fleshy flaps opened like a flower, drawing Hinata's attention, she saw a pulsating mass of flesh. The initial layer gave way and revealed a yellow brown colored creature inside. Hinata was confused as Naruto was looking around.

Suddenly the creatures sprang out of its fleshy confines. Before Hinata could even react, it clamped its bony fingers around her head, wrapped its tail around her throat. The force of the creature attaching itself to her face knocked her. Naruto moved up to see the newly born creature.

\- " **Don't worry, Hinata, she is just trying to get to know you,** " Naruto whispered as he could feel her. Her tail was long enough to wrap around her throat and reach down her shirt.

\- "Mmm..." Hinata began to struggle as she felt the creature's tonge began to swell inside her throat, throbbing heavily as it thrust faster. The creature pressed fully against her face, its fingers gripping tightly across her head. The thick organ slid deeply into her esophagus. Hinata moaned. The veiny sacs now swollen began beating. Large egg knots bulged down Hinata's throat.

\- " **We need more, move!** " The Queen said as Naruto jumped off from Hinata, watching as most eggs began to open up. Naruto smiled, the hive was going to grow.

Anko smiled at Naruto's back sight moving away as she continued to give birth, aiming for the day she could go outside to kill Orochimaru and all others who threat the hive.

**(To be continued?)**


End file.
